


Picture Perfect

by The_Unoriginal_Sinner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute Tomfoolery, Anal Fingering, Guess what boys girls theys and thems, ITS NAUGHTY CALENDAR TIME, M/M, Masturbation, Shenanigans, Soft Porn, also featuring, anal penetration, and finn running through hallways with no pants, bottom!poe, brief mention of bi!finn, but its not important to our story, capers, finnPOV, pining Finn, poe dameron generally being a big slut, totally fucking wrecked with pining finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unoriginal_Sinner/pseuds/The_Unoriginal_Sinner
Summary: Finn looked down at the photo in his hands and nearly swallowed his tongue. Poe Dameron was staring back up at him and he looked absolutely filthy. And not just because he was covered in engine grease. Poe’s flight suit was unzipped and hanging very very low around his waist, leaving him completely bare chested but for a jacket flung over his back shoulder.--Black Squadron decides to make a naughty calendar; shenanigans ensue.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes this is another something dumb, but it’s also very fun and we all need that. Write the fanfiction you want to read, that's my modus operandi

In the early hours of the morning, Finn and Jessika Pava cut through the fog as they cooled down from their morning run. Finn was having trouble letting go of his strict First Order routine and was always awake before the rest of the base. One morning, he had found Jess at the shooting range and the two early birds decided to start morning workouts together. It was nice; Finn was thrilled to be slowly building his pool of friends.   


They slowed to a stop inside the main hangar and began their end of workout stretches. Finn wiped the sweat from his face and tossed a question around in his mind before offering it to Jess. “So Poe,” He planted his hands on his hips and tried to look casual. “He really...he likes other men?”

Jess finished taking a swig from her canteen and smiled at him. “Oh definitely. Poe Dameron is definitely into men”

“Like a lot?” 

Jess looked at Finn for an uncomfortable amount of time. He chewed his lip nervously while she raised an eyebrow. “Come with me.” Without waiting for a response, Jess turned on her heel and strode across the empty hangar. Finn shuffled along behind her quickly and she spoke at him over her shoulder. “Don’t ever tell Poe I took you in here, or he’d kill me.” She led him all the way past Black One, just behind it was a large metal door in the wall that Finn had never noticed before. “Only Commanders get these, and Poe’s is the biggest because. Well he’s Poe.” Jess grabbed the small handle at the bottom of the door and yanked the door up. With a groaning, metallic screech the door slid upwards to reveal a small room that seemed to be part workshop, part office and part trash heap. “And he never fucking locks it.” 

Finn followed Jess inside the windowless room, mouth hanging open slightly. “Oh. Wow.” 

“Yeah.”

He assumed what she had wanted him to see were the posters lining nearly every inch of the space. Some of them were resistance recruitment flyers and travel posters from distant planets, but most of them were of smiling, handsome men. Pilots, Finn realised after a few minutes observation. All of these men stood proudly in uniform in front of various models of starfighters and were all sporting blinding grins. One poster in particular caught Finn’s attention and he walked closer to study its subject. The pilot had strong cheekbones and broad features and his dark skin reflected light like a jewel. It had been rare for Finn to see other troopers out of their uniforms and he had the darkest skin of anyone he’d met in the resistance so far. Knowing that Poe admired this man filled him with an unexpected warmth.

“He looks like me.” He spoke quietly. Not really to Jess, but to himself. To confirm that truth in open air. Jess came to stand behind his shoulder and nodded.

“Oh that’s Divan Evoros. He was an Admiral in the Republic Navy when we were just kids.” She chuckled. “He’s one of Poe’s  _ favorites _ .” The warm feeling in Finn’s belly crackled into a small fire, but habitual self doubt quickly doused it. 

“Maybe he just... likes pilots.”

Without speaking a word, Jess opened a drawer from the desk in the corner and tossed Finn a magazine. He flipped through the first few pages and his face lit up with embarrassment. 

“ _ Ohhh.”  _ Finn tossed the dirty magazine back to Jess and she began looking through it cheerfully. Finn shifted on his feet awkwardly and tried not to think about Poe looking at that magazine. Or the things he probably did while looking at that magazine.

“Legend has it that Poe is in possession of a picture of a very young Han Solo that he won from General Organa in a bet.” Jess closed the magazine and leaned towards Finn like she was telling him the secrets of the Jedi Order. “When asked about it, he only says “I will neither confirm nor deny that rumor.” And the one person stupid enough to ask the General about it got stuck on lavatory duty for six months.”

“Gross.”

Jess stared at him silently again. Finn really wished she would stop doing that. “Honestly it’s totally normal to like men, Finn. I don’t know what kind of happabore shit the First Order told you, but it’s really okay.” She held him in her gaze for another moment before hopping off Poe’s desk and continuing to rifle through the drawers.

“Should we really be going through Poe’s stuff?” Finn asked cautiously, but Jess just waved a hand at him.

“Oh don’t sweat it, Poe is an absolute pack rat. I’m sure he doesn’t remember he even  _ has _ half of this junk.”

Jess started tossing things behind her as she dug through the drawer and Finn got hit in the head by a t-shirt. He pulled it off of his face and found that it said ‘Save an X-Wing, Ride a Pilot’ with a cartoon man in a pilot’s uniform giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Oh my GOD I forgot about this!!” Jess exclaimed and leapt up to her feet. She was holding what appeared to be another magazine. “A few years back, all the pilots in our squadron got together and made this dirty calendar. Snap said it was to “boost morale” or promote bonding or some shit but really it was just an excuse to take our clothes off and get silly.” She flipped through it and held it out to Finn “Look. Here’s Poe.”

Finn looked down at the photo in his hands and nearly swallowed his tongue. Poe Dameron was staring back up at him and he looked absolutely filthy. And not just because he was covered in engine grease. Poe’s flight suit was unzipped and hanging very  _ very _ low around his waist, leaving him completely bare chested but for a jacket flung over his back shoulder. Finn’s eyes poured over the lean, tan skin, the dark hair across his pecs and trailing down his stomach. Finn’s mouth went dry as his gaze caught sight of the hand gently resting on Poe’s lower abdomen, fingers half hidden under orange fabric, as if the photographer had caught Poe right as he was about to engage in a very private activity. His back leg was propped up on a cargo container and he was looking at the camera like he was  _ very glad  _ they had stumbled in at this moment. When he finally managed to tear his eyes away, Finn looked up to see Jess was absolutely beaming at him. 

“He’s hot right? You like him.” 

Finn’s tongue made a second attempt to be sucked down his esophagus. “What!? No! I mean sure he’s attractive objectively like I can see that but– um no! I’m not...he’s uh–”

“But that’s why you wanted to know if he likes men. Because you do?” 

“Uhhh yeah well not because I want to– not because I  _ like _ him, but I wanted to know because he’s my friend! And it would be nice to have a friend to talk to about men. About... liking men.”

“Okay.”Jess rolled her eyes. “Well good luck getting romance advice from Poe. Honestly he thinks flirting is calling any guy he wants to fuck “Buddy” and hoping for the best.” This time Finn really did choke. He coughed and wheezed and wiped a tear from his eyes.  _ Buddy?  _

“You okay, Finn?”

“Yeah I’m good. I’m–” He cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Jess said that more like a question, but she didn’t pry, instead returning her attention to Poe’s desk and starting to put away all the items she’d removed.

Once she had turned her back, Finn looked back down at the picture of Poe. He  _ was _ hot. He was incredibly hot. Poe Dameron was the hottest person in the galaxy as far as Finn could believe. And he  _ did _ like him, he really liked him. He wanted him. And he wanted this photo. Finn checked to make sure that Jess still wasn’t looking at him, and then kicked over a precarious stack of machine parts, using the loud crash to mask the sound of ripping Poe’s photo from the calendar. “Oops!” Jess spun around just as he stashed it in his jacket. “My bad, I’ll clean this up.” He hastily re-stacked the dusty machinery and held out the naughty calendar to Jess. “Here’s the calendar back.” Jess took it from him and placed it back in the drawer where she found it.

\---

Later that night, Finn returned to his bunk when the tasks for the day were done and he finally had a moment alone. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out the photo of Poe. He laid it down on his mattress and smoothed out the wrinkles, admiring it for a moment. Then he got up, and rifled through his tiny set of shelves for a roll of adhesive ribbon. He climbed onto his bed and secured the picture of Poe to the wall right beside his pillow. It was nice to personalize the bare room a little. It felt almost like the beginning of his own collection of posters, only he didn’t want posters of any pilot but The Best in the Resistance. 

Finn shucked off his boots, threw his jacket onto a chair, and tossed his clothes from the day into the laundry hatch. He dimmed the lights enough that he could still see his new decoration clearly, and crawled into bed. He laid on his back and shifted around on the pillows, getting comfortable and turning his head to face his stolen photo. Finn gazed at Poe’s dark eyes, wavy hair, and toned muscles. His attention turned to Poe’s left hand, the one sliding down into his flight suit, and Finn’s own hand mirrored its trajectory. He gripped his cock lightly, and stroked it until he gained complete hardness. Finn bit his lip and began fucking himself thoroughly. His eyes never left the image of Poe, half naked, sweaty, covered in oil. Poorly stifled moans began pouring out of Finn as he finally allowed himself to imagine Poe pleasuring himself with that hand, or maybe with Finn’s hand. What if Poe were here, and his hand was the one making Finn twitch and buck uncontrollably. God he looked so fucking good like that. Finn studied every inch of that photo, trying to memorize every angle and curve. The way the fabric hung about his hips, the thick swell of the bicep in the arm holding that–– _ Shit.  _ Finn looked from the picture to the chair by his bed, and back.  _ That’s my jacket!  _

Finn came violently over his hand and stomach.

\---

The Resistance was truly a place of camaraderie, where great focus was placed on the synergy of the whole. However, the fighter pilots tended to clique together, at least in the mess hall. And no one cared to bother them since their maturity level decreased dramatically when they were all off duty in the same room.

“You know what I was thinking about guys?” Jess Pava leaned across the table on her elbows. “Remember that naugty calendar we made?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh my god!” Iolo drawled. 

“Ah, that was so stupid.” Poe rolled his eyes.

“It was hilarious” Snap countered.

“And pretty hot.” Karé grinned.

“I was thinking we should do another one, considering that the stud-muffin Stormtrooper has joined our group.”

“Don’t call him that.” Poe’s smile slipped off his face and he pointed his fork at Jess.

“What? Poe!” She ignored his scowl. “You don’t think he’s a stud?”

Poe spluttered. “No, that’s not what I meant– I mean. I’m not saying. I– he. Don’t call him a Stormtrooper!” He shoved a forkful of bland potato in his mouth.

“Okay, sorry.” Jess held up her hands. “But just to clarify, you are confirming that he is a stud-muffin?”

“Who’s a stud-muffin?”

“You of course!” Jess looked over Poe’s shoulder and bared her most dazzling smile. “Hey Finn!

“Uh, Hi?” Finn dipped his head as he climbed into the seat next to Poe. 

“Aww he’s bashful.” Karé cooed and Snap shoved her shoulder. Finn was pretty used to the teasing he’d get from the pilots, but it was still embarrassing to have them discuss his...stud-muffinness in front of Poe.

“Jess was just saying she had the idea to recreate this calendar we made a few years ago.” Snap explained jovially. Finn spat up the sip he had just taken back into his cup.

“Calendar?”

“Yeah Finn. A  _ naughty _ calendar.” Jess winked at him. 

“It’s pretty funny actually. We all got greased up and took our shirts off and posed around the hangar. It was a riot.” Iolo laughed 

“Ohh. Ha ha. That sounds...funny.” Finn spoke into his drink.

“Anyway we want to do another one and you should join us!!” Snap sounded so excited, but Finn’s heart froze in his chest.

“Um.”

“It’s stupid, but it could be fun.” Poe’s voice was low and calm. It settled over Finn like a warm blanket, and suddenly, a sexy photoshoot sounded like a great idea. 

“I’ll do it.” He nodded to the group of pilots, who erupted in cheers. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret this. 

\---

After mess, Poe actually had a little bit of free time before he had to meet Admiral Ackbar for a strategy briefing. Rather than spend it face down on his mattress or tinkering with his ship, he decided to dust off his little cabinet of an office. 

Poe rarely came in here anymore, as was evidenced by the musky stench that had settled over everything. But he was feeling nostalgic after Jess brought up one of their sillier stunts from the days before he had become a commander. He chuckled at all the posters of old heartthrobs from the Republic and Rebel Alliance and began sifting through drawers in his desk. Surprisingly, he found what he was looking for pretty quickly. He moved some detritus off the rickety chair beside the desk and sat down, flipping through the pages. The photos were absolutely ridiculous and he found himself actually guffawing. When he flipped over Snap’s ‘Oops I dropped my blaster’ page, he paused. Where his picture should have been, there was a tear in the binding. Someone had removed the page with him on it. 

\---

The high ranking officials of the resistance filed out of the briefing room, discussing plans both tactical and social. Once they were both in the hall, Finn grabbed Poe gently by the arm and pulled him aside.

“Hey Poe, can I ask you about something?”

“Sure, buddy.” Poe smiled at him and Finn tried not to react abnormally to his nickname.  _ It’s just not possible.  _ He looked around at the other people shuffling through the hallway and pushed open a door into an empty stairwell. 

“It’s kinda, personal.” He stepped into the private hiding spot and Poe followed, placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder. 

“Finn, you can always ask me anything.” His expression was sincere and caring, and Finn wanted to throw himself down the stairs.

“Do you,” Finn’s voice was about two octaves too high and he cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean–I’ve heard people say that, you uh. Like guys.  _ Romantically. _ ” He emphasized his point with raised eyebrows and an awkward sweep of his palm.

  
  
  


“Those people are correct.” Poe said it matter of factly. He was so confident and didn’t have it in him to be ashamed of any part of his identity. Maybe Jess was right, maybe it was perfectly normal and Finn was being insensitive for treating it like a big secret.

“Oh. okay.” Finn put his hands on his hips and looked around the bare stairwell like the cracks in the walls were really interesting. “Cool.  _ coooool _ . Liking guys is cool.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Like guys?” Poe had raised an eyebrow at him.

_ Yes, and you in particular _ , Finn tried not to think. “Uh, yeah. I think so– I mean. In the First Order it was...not allowed. So, I didn’t really. Um, but uh... you know in showers and stuff I thought–I just noticed– I mean. Yeah.” He couldn’t look Poe in the eyes, but rather stared at his lush hairline. “I could definitely see myself hypothetically in the future getting together with a guy.”

“Good for you.”

“Or a girl. I like girls too.” Which was true but he really needn’t have said so in this moment.

“Oh.” Poe’s face was unreadable.

“Yeah. Guys and girls.” Force, why couldn’t he just stop speaking? “You know. Just. Keeping my options open. For liking girls and, you know…” Finn finally let his eyes meet Poe’s. “...men.” That’s what Poe was. He certainly wasn’t a boy, and it felt wrong to call him a guy. Poe Dameron was a  _ man _ , and exactly the man that Finn wanted. 

“Right.” Poe nodded repeatedly. “That sounds smart, plenty of choices.”

“Yup.” Finn crossed his arms over his chest and bent forward at the waist. “Yupppp... Well anyway. I should go– I should do stuff. Now.” He took long, sideways strides to circle around Poe and towards the door. Poe rotated his feet to face him as he retreated.

“Okay. See ya ‘round, Buddy.”

“ByYe” Finn’s voice cracked spectacularly. 

\---

The following day, during the hours of the afternoon when the D’Qar sun was at its most golden, Finn and the pilots of Black Squadron sat around in the shadow of their x-wings and discussed the plan. 

“If we’re gonna do this again, we’ve gotta kick it up a notch.” Jess said to the group. 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Iolo asked.

“Less clothing.” 

“I’ll do full nude for 100 credits.” Poe spoke nonchalantly as he tossed a vweilu nut in the air and caught it in his mouth. Finn flinched where he sat by Poe’s feet and pleaded desperately with the universe to suddenly become a rich man. 

“Oh please,” Iolo barked. “You’d do full nude for half of a baked hurdue.”

“I resent that. But you’re probably right.” Poe smiled and stuffed another handful of nuts into his mouth. Finn tried futilely to banish the thought of a totally nude Poe from his mind. He salivated at the thought of how the picture next to his bed would look sans the rest of Poe’s clothing.

“Thank you Poe, that’s exactly the kind of dedication I want for this calendar.” Jess regained control of the conversation and steamed ahead. “There aren’t enough of us for every month so we’re gonna have to double up and do some pair photos.”

“I am not posing naked with my droid.” Poe tossed at her. Jess gave him a wild look.

“Um. okay. I absolutely did not even hint at that, Poe. Weird that you would say that so unprompted.” She paused while the others got out their laughter before continuing. “No I was thinking that we’d do a group photo and then pair up for the last 3 months. Me and Karé, Iolo and Snap, and Finn and Poe, obviously.”

“Uh-um why  _ obviously _ ?” Finn stammered. 

“Because you two are like the golden boy heroes of the resistance, duh.” Jess rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. You guys totally have the whole ‘dashing, dynamic duo’ thing going on.” Karé added. Finn drew his knees up to his chest and felt his face getting hot. It only got hotter when Poe reached a hand down to squeeze his shoulder. 

“C’mon buddy, this is nothing compared to stealing a TIE-Fighter.” Everyone nodded in agreement with Poe, but honestly, Finn would rather relive that day five times over than try to maintain composure while posing for a dirty photo with Poe Dameron. But it seems he was outvoted.

“So that’s decided!” Jess clapped her hands together. “Now let’s talk about outfits.”

“Or lack thereof.”

\---

Over the next few days, Finn’s stress concerning the photoshoot was building steadily. Nightly, he did his best to relieve that tension by pulling himself off vigorously while staring at the topless Poe that lived on his wall. If anything, that only made matters worse, but Finn wasn’t about to stop. It was a really hot photo. 

Finally the day of the photoshoot arrived, and Finn found himself stuffing his bits into a very tight, very orange pair of underpants. Black Squadron had holed up inside a rarely used maintenance chamber and stationed BB-8 outside the door to shock any potential intruders. Finn threw on one of Snap’s slightly oversized shirts and peeked out from behind the makeshift curtain they had hung up in the corner. 

“Okay.” He peeped. “I’m ready.” Jess and the others beckoned for him to join them and he shuffled from behind the curtain and over to them, hunching slightly so that Snap’s shirt would droop down to cover his aforementioned bits. Poe strode confidently across the room, orange undies in hand, to take his turn behind the curtain. Finn forcibly turned his back to the rudimentary dressing room and stood with his legs together and arms crossed. 

“Don’t be nervous, Finn. You’re totally cut! Be proud of that.” Karé threw an arm around his shoulder and Finn tensed. 

“It’s not that. Well, maybe it is a little...” Stormtroopers hadn’t really been afforded the time or sense of individuality to feel shame over their naked bodies, but that wasn’t the reason Finn wanted to turn invisible. “I’ve just. Never tried to look...sexy before?” He scrunched up his face, bracing himself for the ribbing and jokes.

“Oh sweetie, this isn’t about that.” Karé soothed rather than jibed. “This is just about being silly! Don’t worry about  _ trying _ to look sexy, you already are, naturally!” She poked his cheek and Finn laughed. He did relax a little after her comment. Today was just about doing something stupid and fun with his friends. His  _ friends _ . Time to stop worrying about embarrassing himself and enjoy the fact that he has been given something he never even knew to miss before meeting Poe. Oh yeah, Poe. That was the other reason he was nervous. Being undressed around Poe. Being around an undressed Poe. Being undressed and up close and personal with an undressed Poe. Just as panic began creeping back into his skin, Poe stepped out from behind the curtain and Finn’s brain stopped working completely. 

Poe had opted out of the courtesy shirt to wear in-between clicks of the camera, and was walking towards the group clad only in those tiny orange underpants and half-laced black boots. A wrinkled and faded piece of flimsi pasted to the wall of one’s dim quarters was one thing, but seeing this much of Poe Dameron in person was enough to make anyone lightheaded. First off, he was moving, and the muscles under his skin shifted and pulled with every step, begging for Finn to press his face against them. Poe’s tan skin looked so incredibly soft and the urge to reach out and touch was nearly unbearable. Not to mention that he was pantless, unlike the photo, and Finn could fill in the gaps of his fantasies with real visual information on the strong thighs and sculpted calves. Poe was compact, golden brown, and deliciously fit. Finn wanted to barrel into him and bury his face into those obnoxiously orange underpants, which did very little to obscure the size and form of Poe’s undercarriage. Force, he was hung. 

Finn realized that Poe had come to stand directly in front of him and that he was staring openly at his crotch. His brain whirred into action and he tried his best at an excuse. “Man, those orange briefs are seriously tacky.”

“Really?” Poe looked down at his own bits, leaning his pelvis forward slightly which was truly cruel. “Cuz I think they’re working for me.” They were. They definitely were. The Resistance should update their standard uniform for fighter pilots to just these small underpants. Poe could probably win the entire war from the sheer power emanating from his bright orange crotch alone. 

“Alright boys enough preening, let’s get to posing.” Jess, the self appointed director of today’s shoot, steered them over to the photo setup. Which was just a bunch of old cargo boxes and ship bits they had strewn about in an aesthetically pleasing formation. Iolo stepped forward and handed Finn and Poe each a large blaster easily the size of Finn’s thigh. “Finn?” Jess called out and Finn turned. She just raised her eyebrows at him and glanced down at the shirt still covering his upper half. 

“Oh. Right.” Finn set his blaster down and tried to ignore the eyes on him as he pulled off Snap’s shirt and tossed it aside. His gaze flicked to Poe, who happened to be watching him very intently. He took a deep breath and Poe’s eyes continued to rove across his chest for a moment before he seemed to remember himself. Finn pushed the implications of that look into the back of his mind, picked up his blaster and slowly turned away from the camera. Initially, he had been uneasy about having a shirtless photo taken of him from behind. The scar from his battle with Kylo Ren was still fairly fresh, and stretched across the majority of his back like a pink ribbon. But Poe had read this self-consciousness in his eyes and had assured him the scar was nothing to be embarrassed about. He had rubbed small circles into his old leather jacket, just above Finn’s tender flesh and said  _ ‘Believe me buddy, that scar makes you look tough as nails and you should totally show it off.’ _ The thought of appearing to Poe like some rugged and dangerous adventurer had turned Finn on to Jess’ suggestion.

As choreographed, Finn propped his large blaster against his left hip and turned over that shoulder to look at the camera. He tried not to think about Poe standing next to him, mirroring his pose. He tried not to feel the heat radiating off of Poe’s almost completely bare body. 

“You guys look SO GOOD!” Jess squealed as she manned the small camera, clicking furiously. “Seriously Poe, your  _ face.” _

“Someone needs to hose that boy down!” Snap hooted. Poe laughed next to Finn and his bare shoulder bumped into Finn’s. He was so soft. So soft and so warm and Finn wanted to feel Poe’s skin all over his own. He tried to school his features into something approaching sexual allure. After a couple odd seconds of eyebrow aerobics, he thought back to the poster of Divan Evoros in Poe’s office. Finn relaxed his face into the proud and confident stare that Evoros had worn. 

“Ohhh, nice Finn! Look at that smoulder!” Jess called. Finn’s heartbeat sped and he breathed heavily out of his nose. He looked good. He was sexy, and this was fun. 

“Oh wait! You guys should put your free hands on each other’s ass!” Karé hollered and Snap fell into a fit of screaming laughter.

“Yes! Oh my god that’s too good, do that!”

“You guys are perverts!” Poe shouted back at them. Thank the force, Finn didn’t think he could handle that. 

“DEW IT!” The entire squadron chanted.

“Absolute  _ perverts _ !” Poe spoke with reproach, but acquiesced with their command. Finn just barely kept himself from clenching as Poe’s warm hand made gentle contact with his right ass cheek. As if possessed, his own hand moved of its own accord to rest on Poe’s left one. Catcalls erupted in the mostly empty room and Finn thanked whatever maker crafted him that his skin was too dark to reveal his blush. He was touching Poe Dameron’s butt. Poe Dameron was touching his butt. He didn’t know what sensation to focus on and his brain felt like it was going to rip in half. The heat from Poe’s palm radiated across his entire lower half and he had to hold his breath to keep his body in check. Poe filled Finn’s palm and then some and he felt just as soft and delicious as the rest of him. It was a trial not to squeeze his fingers around that flesh. 

“Hey Poe, try biting your lip!” Jess prompted. Cheers from the other pilots signaled to Finn that Poe must have done so and he felt weak. Finn thought about the way Poe had bitten his lower lip after gifting him his leather jacket. How it had been moist and a little red when he released it from his perfect teeth. 

“Finn can you raise your left eyebrow?” Finn did as bidden and Jess’ face lit up. “THAT’S IT! That’s our shot!” She bent behind the camera once more and captured this moment for eternity. “Okay boys, you may disengage.” Finn’s muscles relaxed like rubber and he lunged for Snap’s shirt, throwing it back over his head. The loss of Poe’s hand on his backside was profound, but it was a memory he’d keep with him to the end of his days. He sunk fully to the floor beside Jess’ camera and rubbed at his face. Poe set his blaster down and walked over to a pile of cloth strewn artfully over some boxes. 

“Poe where are you going? It’s your turn.” Jess reminded him. 

“I know.” he replied calmly as he shook out a swath of fabric. 

“Then what are you doing?”

“Iolo came through with the baked hurdue.” Poe tied the fabric around his waist like a skirt and walked back in front of the camera. 

“He wh- POE!” Jess screamed and Poe just laughed wickedly. “POE DON’T YOU DARE GET NAKED RIGHT NOW!” Finn’s brain finally caught up to what was happening and he felt his heart slamming against his ribcage. 

“Shit POE! You nasty slut!” Karé shouted as Poe reached under the fabric and out came the orange underpants. He picked them up and tossed them at Iolo, who managed to dodge them through his laughter. Finn tried to laugh along, he tried to join the group and act like this was shocking and hilarious. But he was paralyzed. His face burned and he scrunched his body into a tight ball. He couldn’t take his eyes off Poe. 

Poe swaggered around for a minute, basking in the jeers and reprimands of his friends, before sitting down on a cargo box and positioning the suggestively large blaster in front of his lap. A quiet countdown rang through Finn’s brain as Poe reached for the fabric around his waist, the tiny voice was half panicked, half thrilled. Poe ripped the fabric away from his body with a flourish and everyone in the room, except Finn, hooted and hollered. The blaster was large enough to cover the important parts of Poe’s anatomy, but just the knowledge that he was sitting there, completely naked, made Finn wild with lust. Poe draped the cloth over one thigh and used the end of it still clutched in his hand to pretend as though he were wiping the blaster clean.

“Polishing your blaster, very subtle Dameron.” Snap rolled his eyes and Poe just winked. Finn was dying. He was sure of it. He was approaching the brink of oblivion and these were the last death addled hallucinations his brain was supplying him with before the end. Poe stroked the blaster suggestively and stared seductively at the camera. His feet were planted confidently on the ground, legs spread wide to accommodate the large apparatus covering his...apparatus. One of the muscles in Poe’s thick thigh twitched, and Finn felt his entire person flinch at the sight. 

“Okay I’m gonna try a few standing up.” Poe jostled the blaster in his lap. 

“I swear Dameron, If I see ONE testicle I’m gonna hack off your junk with a lightsaber.” Jess warned. Undeterred, Poe put down the fabric rag so he could hold the blaster with both hands. Then he stood up. And everyone in the room got an eyeful of 18 charisma interrupted only by a giant, phallic weapon held against his crotch. His legs were still spread way too wide and his hips leaned forward to brace the weight of the blaster against himself. It was utterly pornographic. Poe held the barrel of the gun out to the side with one hand and hooked a finger through the trigger with the other. Finn found himself wishing that he would fire. This was torture, and yet he never wanted it to end. 

But end it did. It felt not nearly long enough when Jess called for Poe to  _ ‘Cover yourself up for kriff’s sake’  _ but he did. He sat down and wrapped the cloth back around his waist before setting the blaster aside and returning to his feet. Iolo started clapping and Poe took a little bow, arm swept out to one side. He walked back towards the camera and they slapped each other on the back as Iolo crossed to take his turn in the hot seat. Finn forced himself to focus intently on Iolo and ignore Poe as he went behind the curtain to get dressed. 

This time, Finn was able to laugh and cheer along with the others as Iolo showed off his wares in silly poses. His nerves started to settle finally, even though he still had to do his solo picture. When a fully clothed Poe left the changing area, Finn stood and went behind the curtain once more to change from orange underwear to black. He slipped the obnoxiously bright ones down to his ankles, and when he bent over to retrieve them, he saw that Poe had left his modesty fabric in a heap on the floor. Deciding not to overthink the choice, Finn picked it up. It was a little bit warm, and he just passed it around under his fingers. Finn bit his lip and the thought of smelling it crossed his mind before he realized he was being insane and let it fall back onto the floor. He tugged on the black underwear and looked over the rest of his clothes for his jacket. He realized it wasn’t there and that he must have left it in his quarters. 

He poked his head out from behind the curtain. “Hang on, I forgot my jacket. I need to go get it!”

“I noticed,” Jess called back to him. “But you left your key card on the table so Poe went to grab it for you!” Icy water surged through Finn’s veins. The kind so cold that just touching it could burn you. 

“ _ What? _ ”

“Poe went to get your jacket?” Jess looked seriously confused. The water was surrounding him now, threatening to drown Finn if the cold didn’t kill him first.

“Poe is...going in my room?” He spoke slowly, and the sound of his own voice was muffled, as it should be for a man underwater. “KRIFF!” Finn regained control of his muscles, if not his mind, and ran across the room at full speed. He flew through the door and barrelled right into BB-8, nearly face planting as he regained balance. The little droid beeped at him indignantly, but Finn kept running. “SORRY BB, EMERGENCY!”

Finn tore through the halls of the Resistance base like a madman. And everyone who saw him probably thought he  _ was _ mad, considering he was wearing a shirt two sizes too big and no pants at all. He pushed aside droids and mechanics and anyone unfortunate enough to be crossing his trajectory. “SORRY, EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!” He reached the block of dormitories where his room was and slammed his fist on the entry button. Please please please let Poe just be on the other side, not yet having reached his room. The hallway was empty, but Finn couldn’t stop his feet from flying ahead. He didn’t stop until he reached his room and found Poe, leaning casually against the open door frame. 

“Hey Buddy.” Poe’s voice was entirely too cool for the situation at hand. Finn was only able to pant miserably, hands on his knees. Poe watched calmly as Finn caught his breath. “I like your wall decor. Very sexy.” Finn felt dizzy, but he managed to get some words out this time.

“Oh force. Um, Poe. I’m–I can explain.” His breathing was still heavy.

“Okay.”

“Huh?” 

“Explain.” Poe crossed his arms and stood up from his casual lean. Finn’s hands were shaking as he wiped them across his face.

“Um, okay. Well, it was Jess really, she took me into your office and we went through your stuff and she showed me the calendar. We really shouldn’t have done that I mean, total privacy invasion. I’m really sorry, she said it was just junk and–” 

“Finn.” Poe cut him off and took a step forward. His eyes were dark and intense, they made Finn feel more exposed than he had in front of the camera. Kriff why did he leave his pants behind? “I don’t care how you found it. I want to know why you  _ took _ it. And why it’s pinned to the wall next to your bed.”

“Uh...prank?”

“Try again.” Poe took another step towards Finn.

“I took it because...because I–I wanted it.”

“Yeah?” Another step. “And why did you want it?” His voice was almost a whisper. 

“I w–I wanted it because.” Finn swallowed. Poe was standing really close to him now. “I wanted it...I want–” This time, Poe stopped him with a kiss. It was gentle and smooth and it pulled Finn in and grounded him. 

Finn sighed into Poe’s lips and melted completely against his body. Poe was strong, and welcomed Finn’s weight with a wide stance and a full embrace. Kissing Poe was like breaking the surface of a deep river and welcoming oxygen back into your lungs, gasping and gratified. Finn wasn’t afraid of feeling sloppy or inexperienced, Poe took a tender lead and he was able to just revel in the sensations. Carefully, Poe introduced tongue into the equation and Finn  _ moaned _ . Not embarrassed in the slightest, Finn gripped Poe tighter and stepped one foot between his legs, trying to get closer, though that seemed impossible. This caused Poe to stumble backwards slightly and bring his hands to Finn’s ass, holding him against his body. It wasn’t a gentle cupping of flesh this time, Poe gripped Finn fully and firmly.

They pushed and pulled at each other for a few moments more, kisses becoming needy and excited. Eventually, Poe pulled back and Finn got to study his flushed face. His eyes were blown wide and dark with lust and his hair was a mess from where Finn had run his hands through it. Poe bit that kriffing pink lip and Finn rapidly moved to replace Poe’s teeth with his own. Poe laughed under his mouth and began shuffling them backwards and into Finn’s bedroom. Once they had crossed the threshold, Poe slapped the wall panel and the door slid shut. He threw himself forward, switching the placement of their weight and pinning Finn against the door. The kissing resumed, and Poe moved his hands to the back of Finn’s thighs, parting his legs so he could press himself between them. 

Finn was achingly hard, and feeling Poe against his crotch reminded him that he was wearing a very thin pair of underpants. Poe was fully clothed and that was no good, so Finn pushed Poe’s shoulders back slightly and used the room to yank Snap’s baggy shirt over his head. Poe ran his thumbs over Finn’s hips and made no attempt to disguise his enthusiastic appraisal of Finn’s bare torso. He briefly looked as though he planned to eat Finn rather than fuck him, which Finn didn’t mind so much. Poe looked away from his abdomen and met his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” His expression was deadly serious, and Finn could have screamed. 

“Yes,” He pleaded instead. “Please.”

Poe needed no further convincing of Finn’s sincerity than the tone of his voice and the way he rolled his hips. After a few more desperate kisses, Poe’s hands flew to his belt buckle and quickly discarded the length of black leather on the floor. They shambled further into the tiny room, approaching Finn’s bed. Finn tugged Poe’s shirt out of his pants and slid his hands across every inch of that warm, soft skin he had spent so much time fantasizing about. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Poe responded to his touch with little twitches and tensing of muscle. His stomach swelled and rolled with every breath and if Finn focused hard enough, he thought he could almost feel the swirling currents of The Force churning through him. Poe was  _ alive _ , and that in itself was incredible. When they had freed Poe of his pants and kicked their boots off, they tumbled onto Finn’s bed in a tangle of limbs. 

“What do you want?” Poe stroked Finn’s cheek as he asked.

“Anything! Everything.” Finn panted underneath him and Poe smiled at his enthusiasm. “Show me what you like.” Poe lowered himself in-between Finn’s open legs and rolled their erections together. 

“You wanna see what I like?” Poe absolutely  _ purred _ . 

“Yes– Yes please Poe, oh kriff.” Finn gripped Poe’s hips with the inside of his thighs, desperately trying to get him to do that again and again until Finn couldn’t see. Instead, Poe kissed him lightly on the forehead and freed them both from their underwear. He released Finn first, and placed a firm hand at the base of his cock to soothe him while he pulled down his own with his right hand. Poe’s cock was thick and pink and it looked heavy, bobbing slightly away from his hunched posture. Finn thought he might start drooling. Poe started laughing and Finn realized he had asked him a question. “Huh?”

“I said, do you have any lube?” Poe flashed his white teeth in a sideways sort of smile. Finn nodded like an idiot for a moment before he was actually able to move. He reached around the side of his bed to grab the small bottle he’d been keeping handy ever since putting up his new poster. He handed the bottle to Poe who unscrewed the cap and reached for Finn’s hand. He poured a little bit into Finn’s palm and rubbed his fingers down with it one by one. The act of Poe massaging each digit was ridiculously sexual already, but Finn was pretty sure he knew what was coming next and his cock twitched with anticipation. Poe sat forward on his knees and slowly guided Finn’s index finger to his entrance. Finn ran his finger in a slow circle over the tight skin and Poe’s stomach flinched. “Go slow.”

“O-okay.” Finn took a deep breath and gingerly pressed the tip of his finger inside of Poe. Who hummed a little bit and closed his eyes.

“Good, keep going.” Finn slipped his finger in a little deeper, up to his knuckle, and paused while Poe adjusted. When his breathing had steadied, Finn continued. Once Poe had taken his entire finger, he began to slide it in and out slowly. Poe’s head flopped forward limply and Finn picked up the pace. He sat up a little further to allow more involved use of his arm muscles. Poe braced one hand against Finn’s shoulder and began rocking his hips in time with Finn’s finger. 

“You like that?” Finn asked, feeling confident.

“Yeah.” Poe’s eyes were closed and his voice rough.

“You want another?”

“Uh huh.” Finn slipped out and repeated the process, this time with his index and middle fingers. Poe was faster to accommodate him this time and Finn began to scissor and curl his fingers while inside him. Poe babbled something mostly unintelligible that dissolved into a moan halfway through. Precum pooled at the tip of his penis and Finn pressed a third finger inside. Poe cried out softly and bucked his hips against Finn’s hand. “Ah!” After a few more slides of Finn’s fingers, Poe gripped Finn’s forearm and pushed at it. “That’s good Finn, I’m. I’m good.” Finn removed his fingers and Poe stared down at him, eyes clearing. “Will you, will you fuck me?” 

“Yeah, yes.” That was the easiest question Finn had ever been asked. Poe leaned down to give Finn a messy kiss before grabbing the lube and pouring out a sizeable amount in his hand. 

“This is gonna feel so good baby.” Poe wrapped his slicked up hand around Finn’s cock and Finn saw stars.  _ Baby.  _ Baby was apparently the next step up from Buddy, and Finn loved it. He laid back and ran his hands up Poe’s thighs, watching as Poe positioned himself over his cock. Their eyes met, and Poe gently lowered himself onto Finn. 

“Ohhhh!” Finn’s head snapped back and his knees bent. It was the best sensation he’d ever felt. And of course it was Poe giving it to him. The tops of his knees bumped into Poe’s soft backside and were pushed back down as Poe lowered himself further. He clenched his fists to keep himself from sharply thrusting into Poe completely. Poe seemed to sense this forced restraint and cooed at him soothingly. 

“Soon baby, soon. Just gimme a second.” He splayed those warm, rough hands across Finn’s navel and sunk down until Finn was fully sheathed within him. Their moans of pleasure mingled and knotted in the air. Poe released a few deep breaths and then began rolling his hips. If Finn had thought that the hot, tightness of Poe’s body was satisfying, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of sliding back and forth inside him—and making eye contact with Poe Dameron as he drove himself up and down Finn’s dick was more exhilarating still. Finn dug his heels into the mattress so he could thrust back into Poe has hard and fast as Poe was rocking down into him. Poe’s mouth hung open and his heavy breathing and little noises of pleasure filled the small room. Finn held Poe tightly by the hips and watched his cock bobbing over Finn’s stomach. Instinctually, he reached out a hand for it and began working it between his palm and fingers. Poe whined and bent forward. He was basically bouncing up and down on Finn’s lap now and it was  _ intoxicating _ . Finn wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last. 

As if thinking the same thing, Poe pulled Finn’s hand off of his penis and folded over onto him. Their lips crashed together and Finn wove his fingers into Poe’s sweat damp hair and tugged. Poe growled and bit at his jaw before hissing, “Roll over.” Finn hooked one arm around Poe’s midsection and flipped them over so that Poe was splayed out under Finn, looking totally wrecked. It was much easier for Finn to thrust in this position and he fucked into Poe with everything he had. Poe hitched his knees up close, to spread himself as wide as possible for Finn to completely destroy him. It felt so good that Finn almost didn’t notice that Poe was no longer looking at him. Poe had turned his head slightly and was staring past Finn’s shoulder at the picture of himself that hung on the wall. 

“That is really giving me a confidence boost that any decent person would be ashamed of.” He laughed heartily and Finn felt it reverberate into his cock from inside. He joined in Poe’s laughter and burrowed his face into Poe’s neck. “Is it bad to be turned on by a picture of yourself?” 

Finn hummed. “Not when you’re as sexy as you are.” He nibbled at Poe’s pulse before he was pulled back into a deep kiss. His hips had slowed to a steady, rolling pace and Poe bucked against him, eager to pick the pace back up. He looked into Finn’s eyes and whispered.

“ _ Fuck me like you want to when you look at that picture _ .”

Finn didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed into Poe hard and relished in the grunts that earned him. He kept up like that until his thighs burned and quivered, he needed better leverage. He scooted back on his knees slightly and pulled Poe’s pelvis along with him. From this angle he could almost fuck up into Poe, his hips were off the bed, held up by Finn’s grip. When he thrusted forward this time, the sound that came out of Poe made him think he might accidentally be killing him. But what he found in Poe’s eyes when they opened again let him know that that was exactly what Poe wanted. 

“OH!  _ Kriff _ right there! Right there baby, that’s so good!” Finn knew what a prostate was, and was thrilled that he had managed to reach it. He made sure to keep the angle of Poe’s body exactly in place as he thrust into that spot again and again. Poe moaned and howled under him and Finn felt every muscle encasing his cock tighten and spasm. Poe orgasmed hard, the ropes of his cum following a vertical trajectory that Finn found particularly surprising and impressive. After a few more seconds of driving himself deep, Finn came as well. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a second. Finn hadn’t had a lot of orgasms in his life, but this one definitely made up for years lost. 

Finn collapsed, partially on top of Poe but careful not to crush him. They just lay there for a while, breathing and shivering and letting quiet sounds escape as felt natural. Finn took a deep breath of Poe’s scent and wiggled himself free. Poe grunted and ran his hands over Finn’s tender scar. 

“Oh no!” Poe exclaimed and Finn shot up onto his elbows. He followed Poe’s line of sight and saw that he was staring at the picture of himself. A glob of Poe’s own semen half obscured his head in the image. “My beautiful face!” He looked back at Finn and they both burst into hysterical laughter. Poe swiped the cum from the picture and wiped it off on Finn’s shoulder. Finn pretended to be disgusted before planting a kiss to the forehead of the real Poe. 

Yeah. Much better than a photo.

\---

A week later, white enjoying a state of post coital afterglow in Poe’s bedroom, Finn remembered something that Jess had told him when all of this started. 

“Hey Poe?”

“Mmm?” Poe turned his head and smiled up at Finn with sleepy eyes.

“Is it true that you have a picture of Han Solo from when he was young?” At first, Poe looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth and pulled himself from the bed. Finn watched his naked form contently as Poe padded over to his desk in the corner and crouched on his heels. He dug through one of the drawers for a moment before he seemed to find what he was looking for and walked back to the bed. He flopped back down next to Finn who was significantly jostled and had to readjust his pillow. Poe held out a small piece of flimsi. Finn took it, unfolded it and looked at it carefully.

“Oh, hot  _ DAMN _ !”

\---

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for wookiepedia honestly. Though, if anyone can find me the names of the 10 months in the Galactic Standard Calendar I’d be very glad to hear them. 
> 
> This was supposed to be really short and dumb but it got away from me a little and became what it wanted to be. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really liked writing it. 
> 
> If you’re good, maybe I’ll draw the sexy photos and post them in a new chapter.


End file.
